


Happiness

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sometimes it's better to end it all, rather than live and watch others go on a head of you.”<br/>After the battle of the 20th ward,  Kaneki is rescued by the last person he expects, Arima Kishou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

 

He looked like an angel, standing on the railing that night.

 

His white hair flew as he gazed down at the city below him, illuminated by the street lights and seduced by the endless noises coming from the luxury cars. The wind carried him, kept him afoot as he attempted to sway back and forth, as he attempted to launch himself off of the building and on to the concrete floor.

 

Clear tears streamed down his face and stung his pale cheeks. He recalled being told that it was natural to cry when you were in pain. At that moment, he wasn't sure if it was the pain in his heart, that caused him to cry, or the pain radiating from his palm after he smashed his glasses into his hand.

 

Nevertheless Arima was quite certain that he was crying, and it felt good.

 

It felt good to pour out his emotions, it felt good to be human. It was just a shame he'd have to end it all... He wasn't that sad though, he was actually quite happy.

 

He was tired of this, all of it. The CCG, ghouls, love...losing love. He couldn't take it anymore, he didn't feel like being a tool any longer. So he was happy.

 

With every step he took he was happy.

 

He could feel the wind blowing in his face as he closed his eyes, and began to walk off of the rail. Just one jump...one jump....

 

 _One jump..._ He thought. _No more Taishi, no more Aki.... One jump__

 

“Arima-san!” The voice from behind caused Arima to casually glance over his shoulder.

 

“Kaneki-kun...” He breathed. “I didn't know you were here...”

 

The little ghoul approached him but stopped suddenly when Arima turned around and made way to jump again.

 

“Arima-san, please get down!” He shouted. “You'll fall_”

 

“That's the point.” Kaneki could hear the uplifting tone in Arima's voice. “I'm quite tired Kaneki, but thank you for your concern.”

 

Arima took a deep breath and looked over the city. “It's beautiful isn't it?”

 

“Why? I don't understand, everyone loves you! You're a famed investigator_”

 

“I'm tired, Kaneki.” Arima repeated. “I'm tired of everything.” He turned to face the young ghoul with a hopeless smile on his face. There were still tears streaming down his cheeks as he opened his mouth to speak. He remembered a lot of things at that moment.

 

He remembered being in love with Fura Taishi, and as of present, he had just reminded himself that Fura proposed to his childhood friend Aki just minutes ago. So his mind drifted to more settling things, such as Kaneki and the optimism the ghoul brought into his lonely household. He admitted to himself that he'd hate to leave Kaneki behind, but somethings just couldn't be avoided.

 

Yet for a man who was so lonely, desolate and closed in, having Kaneki even as just a friend made life bearable.

 

“Thank you.” He called from the ledge.

 

“What...why?” Kaneki took a step forward. “Why are you doing this? Is it because you loved Fura?”

 

Arima just shook his head. “Sometimes it's better to end it all, rather than live and watch others go on a head of you.” And without another word, he stepped off of the ledge.

 

 


End file.
